


Thirsty Tweets And Fanfictions

by scmg11



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pink Lemonade-Freeform, Smut, Trimberly-freeform, thirsty tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scmg11/pseuds/scmg11
Summary: Trini and Kimberly were just chilling after their training.They didn’t know that reading a fanfiction had consequences. Good consequences.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Thirsty Tweets And Fanfictions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had this idea running through my head and I had to write it! Let me know what you guys think! Enjoy.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I’m sorry for any mistakes.

It started innocently.

It was just a normal Friday night, Kim and Trini were gathering their things after an intense training in the pit, both girls feeling every single inch of their bodies hurt. 

They got out from the ship and started to walk towards Kim’s home. They were silent during the walk home, both in their own minds. Sometimes their hands brushed together but they suppressed the butterflies in their stomaches, continuing to look ahead, occasionally side-eyeing the other without being caught. 

When they arrived, Kim opened the door, let Trini in and closed it, making sure to lock it. Her parents weren’t home, they were in Atlanta at a conference she wasn’t interested enough in to know what it was about.

“Do you want something to drink?” The pink ranger asked, opening the fridge.

“Just water.” The latina girl took the bottle of water that Kimberly handed her, thanking her. 

The pink ranger asked Trini to stay with her tonight since she didn’t want to be alone. Yes she was a Power Ranger, but you know fighting a crazy bitch and almost burn to death leaves you with some trauma.

They went up the stairs and into Kimberly’s room, Trini put her backpack on the floor beside the raven haired girl’s desk and sat on the bed, flopping on her back. An idea passed through Kim’s mind and went into action, she jumped on the bed right on Trini, making the yellow ranger groan in pain. “Kim, get off! You’re heavy.” Kim laughed loudly rolling on her back, her left shoulder brushing Trini’s right one, the shorter girl letting out another grunt of pain. 

“Jerk.” The yellow ranger grumbled.

“Love you too.” Kim chuckled lightly, her heart skipping a beat with those words. _Yeah, love you too_.

Trini gasped imperceptibly, her stomach flooded with butterflies. Trini’s phone chimed in, drawing attention from both girls. The brown haired girl took it out from her back pocket and read the notification. “It’s just Twitter.”

Yeah, that’s a new thing they decided to try. Jason decided to open a twitter account for their alter egos, to interact with their fans, see what everyone thought about the Power Rangers. And it was going good. Better than good. Wonderfully. They talked to fans, answered their questions. Simple as that. 

Well until tonight.

She opened the notification, Kimberly putting her head on her shoulder, circling her waist with her arm, cuddling her. Trini hoped that her friend couldn’t hear or feel her heart rate speeding up. _Stupid feelings_. There was an hashtag trending, **#thirstingforpowerrangers**.

“What the fuck?” Trini asked confused. She looked down and into the pink ranger’s eyes seeing the same expression on her beautiful face. She clicked on the hashtag and saw a bunch of... dirty tweets. 

“What is this about?” Trini asked with a confused scowl. Kimberly started to laugh loudly after reading the first one. “Look, ‘the yellow ranger could punch me in the face and I would thank her.’ It’s amazing.” She laughed harder after reading the tweet out loud, wiping a tear that escaped from her left eye. When she didn’t hear Trini respond to that, she looked up into her face and saw a light blush adorning her cheeks. “Are you blushing?”

“No..”

“Aaaw look at you, blushing at a thirsty tweet.” Kim pinched Trini’s cheek, but the yellow ranger slapped her hand away.

“Go away.”

“Oh no, I’m comfy like this.” Kimberly said, hugging Trini tightly to make her point. Trini sighed dramatically, but hugged the pink ranger closely. “Ha! Look at this, ‘[someone mentions the pink ranger]. Me: caution, slippery when wet.’” Trini read out loud, laughing at the end of her sentence. It was Kim’s turn to blush. _Damn these tweets are dirty_.

“Oh Kim, you’re blushing so hard that Jason will have to tell you to stop wearing his color.” Trini made fun of her, making the pink ranger flush harder. Kim slapped Trini’s stomach making the yellow ranger laugh louder. This continued for 10 minutes, some of those tweets were really graphic, when something caught their eyes. It wasn’t a thirsty tweet, it was a tweet with a link in it. The two Rangers were tagged and curiosity caught both of them, so Trini clicked on it.

A page opened, it was a site called “Archive Of Our Own”. _Oh no_. Trini thought. _It’s a fanficiton site_.

“What is it?”

“Uhm I-I think it’s a-a fanfiction site?” Trini was nervous all of a sudden, “you know when people write somet-“

“I know what a fanfiction is Trin. I’m a teenager too.” The yellow ranger’s heart skipped a beat hearing the nickname. “What I meant was, what is the fanfiction about? Who is the fanficiton about?” They both looked on the screen reading the tags.

“Pink lemonade?” Trini had a puzzled expression on her face.

“Tha-that is our ship name!” Kim yelled incredulously. “Oh my god!” Trini was speechless, her mouth dropped and she was pretty sure she stopped breathing. “Trini, cmon don’t leave me. Look, it’s a fanfiction about us.” She snickered. Trini was confused but also a little bit offended by Kim’s reaction. _Why was it so funny?_

“Uhm, maybe we should just close it and forgot about it.” Trini went to close the safari app, when Kim’s hand rested on hers, stopping her.

“Why? Don’t you want to read it?” Kim said it with an upset tone in her voice and Trini couldn’t understand why. _Is she planning on making fun of it even more?_ _God, this stupid feelings_.

“Well I thought it made you uncomfortable..” she trailed off, mumbling the words and without making eye contact with the pink ranger. Trini felt Kim’s hand squeezing her side lightly, “it didn’t make me uncomfortable, but if it is for you, we can forget about it and watch a movie.” Kim said with a comforting tone, wanting trini to be comfortable and 100% sure about it. _It’s not that I want to read it because I have feeling for her. Nope. Not at all_. Kim tried to shut her brain up. 

“No! I mean, it’s good wanting to know about every thing our fans create, no?” Trini said hurriedly. _Can you put yourself together Trini?_

“Absolutely.”

“Right. So... shall we begin?”

And that’s how it started.

They read a story about them during a battle, not reading the tags or checking the rating of the story. It started as a simple story. The five of them were fighting against Rita. Simple as that. Until... They won and after staying a bit to wave to the citizens of Angel Grove, they left.

“It seems like a story telling of our last fight.” Kim said, her voice laced with disappointment but Trini didn’t pick up on it.

“ _After their exhausting fight, the power rangers went to their secret hide place to take off their armors._ ”

“Pfft. We morph into our armor....” Kim said with a quirky tone.

“They don’t know that Kim.” Trini let out a quiet laugh, her eyes still on her phone screen.

“ _The three boys of the group left already, tired after the batte, leaving the yellow and pink power rangers alone._

_‘It was a hard one, hm?’ The yellow ranger asked._

_‘Ugh, tell me about it.’ The pink ranger said with pain in her voice, rubbing her sore left shoulder._

_‘Hey, are you okay?’ The yellow one asked worriedly._

_‘Yeah, it’s just my shoulder. I think sprained it.’_

_‘Let me see it.’ The yellow ranger approached the pink one and gently took her hand, extending her arm and moving it around gently. The other girl emitted a whine of pain but it was tolerable._

_‘I don’t think it’s sprained, I think you just hit it hard with something. You’ll only have a big bruise tomorrow.’”_

  
“I didn’t know you were a physiotherapist.” Kim said sarcastically, poking lightly into Trini’s stomach. _I can feel her defined abs_. _No Kim, no dirty thoughts when you’re this close to her. You know that. Ugh_.

“Did you just want to read this fanfiction so you could make fun of me?” Trini rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

“I’m always searching new ways to _tease_ you.” Kim said with a sultry tone remarking the word tease. Trini gulped visibly and whispered an imperceptible “fuck”. Kim heard it and arched an eyebrow curiously, but the other girl was staring at her phone, so she refocused on the fanfiction.

_‘Want me to help you put some ointment on it?’_

_‘Yes, thank you.’ The yellow ranger went to take their first aid kit and grabbed what she need. She approached the other girl and motioned her to sit. She got behind her and put a small amount of ointment on her hand, putting it on her shoulder and rubbing gently. The pink ranger let out a moan, the pain intensifying at the small amount of pressure. The other girl gulped and suddenly her body was on fire, that sound repeating again and again in her mind.”_

The two girls gulped quietly, their bodies’ temperatures rising up, a coiling feeling in the pit of their stomaches. Trini cleared her throat to try to calm her beating heart. 

_“‘Did i hurt you?’ The yellow ranger asked worriedly._

_‘Don’t worry, it’s a tolerable sting.’_

_The other girl started to rub above her shoulder, at the seam between her shoulder and her neck. She felt the tension in her muscles and decided to relieve it. She rubbed more decisively on her neck, the other girl humming appreciatively._

_‘Oh, your hands feel amazing. Keep going.’ The yellow ranger was buzzing with arousal. Determined to hear that sound again, she dropped her hands on her collarbones, paying attention to not hurt the girl on her injured shoulder. The other girl gasped at the welcomed feeling, leaning back on the other girl’s body._

_‘Keep going.’ The pink ranger moaned again at the light pressure on her collarbones, the other girl’s ministrations making her wet.”_

“Oh my god.” Kimberly murmured, while Trini swallowed, struggling as her throat was suddenly so dry.

_“‘Do you like it?’ The yellow ranger whispered into the other girl’s ear, arousal dripping from her voice._

_‘Mmmmh so much. Ah-“ The yellow ranger’s hands went a little bit lower, just above the other girl’s breasts, her crop top giving her the access she needed._

_The yellow ranger lowered her head to whisper again into the pink one’s ear. ‘Can I?’_

_‘Oh my- YES.’ She nodded furiously, wanting the other girl to touch her so badly. And then the yellow ranger’s hands sneaked under the other girl’s black bra and when she came in contact for the first time with the girl’s hard nipples the two of them couldn’t help but moan shamelessly.”_

“Well that escalated quickly.” Trini snorted, covering up the intense arousal she was feeling. She couldn’t help but imagine the two of them doing that same thing, maybe on this bed, forgetting about this fanfiction, Kim letting her wreck her. She felt Kim subtly move beside her but she paid no mind to her, too caught up into her dirty imagination. They continued to read, the tension palpable between the the two girls. 

_“When the yellow ranger came in contact with the other girl’s wet cunt for the first time, she gasped and in a raspy tone said ‘oh babe, you’re so wet.’_

_‘Just for you baby.’ The yellow ranger didn’t waste time, she entered the other girl with one finger, slowly. ‘Move please. Just do something.’ The pink ranger moaned loudly. The yellow one kissed her one more time, before descending and arriving at her destination. She gave her teammate one tentative lick on her clit making the girl under her writhe and put a hand on her hips to steady her. ‘Faster babe, fast-‘ her sentence was cut short when the yellow ranger started to speed up her movements and pounded into her harder.”_

The two girl were panting while reading, their arousal rising with their proximity. Trini felt Kim clinging on her and the latina wanted so badly to kiss her teammate, she was literally buzzing from desire.

_“‘Come for me babe.’ The pink ranger purred, the vibrations hitting the other girl pussy and the sultry tone of her lover made her come immediately.’”_

“Fuck.” Kim whispered, her warm breath hitting the latina’s neck.

_“‘Well that was interesting.’ The yellow ranger sighed, her lover cuddling her tightly._

_‘It was amazing.’”_

“Well that was definitely interesting.” Kimberly sighed, but her breath came out ragged. “Fuck.” Trini said out loud, her body nearly exploding from all of this. The tension between them, the fanfiction they had just read, Kimberly clinging to her. She literally snapped when the pink ranger shifted again and her nose bumped her neck and her hand brushed the underside of her right breast. She tried, she really tried, to swallow the whine that begged to get out, but it tumbled out of her mouth and they both froze in time. Kimberly wanted to hear Trini make that sound again, so she shifted again, this time her lips brushing on her neck. She felt the latina shiver and was suddenly invaded by pride. She started kissing Trini’s neck softly, just light brushed of her lips on the expanse of that marvelous neck. “Is this okay?” Kim asked breathless, already on the edge.

Trini didn’t respond, she just sneaked her hand into Kim’s hair and pushed the pink ranger more into her neck. Kim hummed at act of power Trini showed and continued to attack her neck, but she wanted-no, needed more. She needed to kiss those plump and inviting lips. So she stopped abruptly and sat up leaning on her arm, hovering over Trini, her short hair covering lightly their faces.

The two girls looked into each other eyes with lust and something that neither of them could put a finger on with their clouded state of mind. A second passed between them, Kimberly waited for the yellow ranger to make the final step and she did it. Trini finally closed the short gap between them, kissing the girl of her dreams. The two rangers sighed happily into the kiss, putting into it every single feeling they had for the other.

Trini’s left hand was still in Kim’s hair and the free one settled on her teammate’s back. Kim was still bracing herself on her left arm, but her right hand settled on her lover’s defined abs, her yellow shirt the only material separating her hand and Trini’s skin. Kim was amazed by the softness of Trini’s lips, she will never get tired of those luscious lip. She sneaked out her tongue and traced the yellow ranger’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Trini opened her mouth, granting her access and when their tongues met they both let out a moan. Kim’s hand started to become impatient and was fidgeting with the hem of Trini’s shirt, “can I take this off?”

“Yes, please.” Kim without hesitation took Trini’s shirt off, the girl lifting her arms up, helping her. Kim’s shirt joining hers soon after. The two girls took a moment to look at the half naked girl in front of them, their bodies buzzing with arousal.

“Are you going to stare at me or are you going to do something?” Trini asked with a sly smirk on her face and her left eyebrow arched. She didn’t know where this cockiness came from as she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and she was literally exploding at the breathtaking sight that was Kimberly Hart. The pink ranger hummed and leaned to kiss Trini again, their hands resuming their positions. When Kimberly touched for the first time Trini’s skin, she heard a moan but she wasn’t sure it was her or Trini who let it out. Trini’s hands sneaked around her ass and took a tentative squeeze. Kim’s loud moan spurred her on and she squeezed again, with more force, pushing on it and making the pink ranger sit on her lap. 

“Fuck, Kim. You’re so beautiful.” Trini mumbled between kisses and moaned again when her teammate grabbed her right boob still covered by her bra.

“You’re the one to talk... Trini you’re breathtaking.” Kimberly stopped her movements with her hand and pulled back from the kiss, looking at Trini with honesty and tenderness.

“You have no idea for how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.” Trini said with a tender voice, putting her hands on her _friend?_ cheeks and pecking her lips.

“God Trini. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time too. If I knew that this would have happened thanks to a fanfiction, I would have written one a long time ago.” Kim quipped making Trini laugh.

“Well, since it happened, what are you gonna do now?“ Trini said in a raspy voice. 

Kim growled at Trini’s hotness and surged forward to kiss her passionately. Her hand resumed its position on her teammate’s breast, but this time she sneaked it under her bra and came in contact with soft but perky boob and a hard nipple. The moan that Trini made, ruined definitely her underwear and she unconsciously bucked her hips trying to find some friction to relieve the ache between her legs. Trini felt the movement and felt her center pulsing with arousal. She put her hands again on Kim’s ass and grabbed it harshly, making her grind on her lap, meeting her movements with her hips.

The two girls moaned into the kiss at the new sensation. Trini’s hands got under the waistband of Kim’s pants and squeezed her butt again. “I never thought of you as an ass girl.” 

“I could say the same thing about you with my boobs.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Kim stared at Trini with predatory look, leaned forward and took the latina’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it. Kim bucked her hips once again, her center pulsing furiously.

“Kim...”

The pink ranger let go of the latina’s bottom lip and put her free hand on Trini’s cheek, “I want you. I want you so bad.” Trini growled, actually growled at Kim’s words and with a swift movement she flipped them over and now she had Kimberly under her. She put her left hand on the pink ranger’s hip and squeezed lightly, she looked at her with a loving gaze and kissed her firmly. Kim’s hands sneaked behind Trini and snapped open her bra, she lowering the straps on her arms and throwing it somewhere on the floor. She stopped kissing Trini to look at the new skin showed.

“You like what you see, _princesa_?” The pink ranger blushed at the nickname, but nodded nonetheless. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Trini did the same with Kim, her pink bra joining hers on the floor. The yellow ranger didn’t waste time, she lowered her upper body on Kim’s torso to kiss her and the two girls moaned blissfully at the sensation of their nipples rubbing together. They kissed languidly, taking their time, they wanted to savor every single moment. Trini’s right hand slipped between their bodies and gripped the raven haired girl’s boob. Kim gasped and treaded her fingers into Trini’s hair. The shorter girl gave one last peck, before descending and starting to kiss her neck, nibbling, sucking and licking her pulse point.

“Trin, please.” Trini smirked and lowered her kisses replacing her hand with her mouth. She suckled her breast, avoiding purposefully her nipple, but the pink ranger wasn’t having it, grabbed her hair harshly and guided her where she wanted Trini’s mouth. The latina didn’t fight it and let herself be led on Kim’s nipple and wanting to make the other feel good she obliged, taking her pebble into her mouth, licking it with dedication.

Her hand got lower, traced Kim defined abs, feeling the girl shudder with anticipation. She stopped at the button of Kim’s black jeans, pulling on it slightly, “Can-“

“YES! GOD YES PLEASE.” Kimberly said hurriedly, wanting Trini to speed up.

“Eager are we?” Trini lifted her head, unwillingly separating from the girl’s breast, to look at her with an amused smirk.

“Shut up and fuck me.” Kim looked down at her with a scowl on her face, starting to get impatient.

“Mmmh with pleasure princess.” Trini opened Kim’s jeans and took them off, along with her panties.

“Wait, I want to take yours off too.” Kimberly sat up and took Trini’s jeans off. Her panties joining them soon after. Trini straddled Kim again and the raven haired girl stared at the goddess that Trini is, feeling the arousal dripping from the latina’s center and onto her stomach. She brushed her hands up and down her sides, “god Trini, you’re breathtaking.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Hart.” Kim grabbed Trini’s neck, pulling her down to kiss her passionately. “Trin, please. I won’t last long.” Kim said in a ragged breath, nearly on the edge, her arousal almost unbearable. Trini smiled tenderly at her and pecked her lips, before descending again and attaching her lips on the other breast and on a neglected nipple. 

Her hand brushed Kim’s hip before descending lower and came in contact with her lower lips. Kim whimpered at the contact, but she wanted-needed more, so she lifted her hips, trying to gain some friction.

“Patience, princesa.”

“Trini please, I’m gonna explode. If you’re not going to do something anytime soon, I’ll do it.” Kim lowered her own hand and tried to reach her center, but was stopped by Trini’s one, who took it and put it above her head, pinning it on the bed.

“Tsk tsk tsk, such a bad girl.” Lust evident into the latina’s eyes.

“Please babe, I’m dripping wet.” 

“I can see that. All of that just for me?” 

“Yes baby, just for you.” Trini hummed and kissed her lover quickly before attaching her lips on Kim’s pulse point, moving her hand again and touching lightly the pink ranger’s clit, teasing her a little bit more. She decided to put an end on this pleasant torture and lowered her fingers, brushing lightly her entrance, collecting the arousal.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

With Kim’s confirmation, she pushed the tip of her finger in, before slowly entering her, Trini’s center pulsating at the sensation of being almost inside Kim. 

Kim, on the other hand, was trying so hard to not to come. She was already worked up from the intense kisses they shared and the fanfiction they read, so with Trini inside of her, it was hard to not explode and just fall into a blissful pleasure. But Trini was making it a difficult task. She added another finger and stared to speed up her firm movements, setting up a rhythm. Kim met her movements halfway, moving her hips at the pace Trini set, but the intense pleasure made her movements sloppy so Trini released her hand that she was pinning above her head and trapped her hips between her hand and the bed.

She peppered kisses from her neck, to her collarbones, to her breasts, stopping to suck harshly on her nipple and when Trini bit on it, Kim let out a hiss of pain that soon morphed into one of pleasure when Trini’s thumb rubbed her clit.

“Keep going babe, you feel so good.” The pink ranger rolled her eyes up at a particular hard thrust, a loud moan slipping past her lips, happy that her parents weren’t home, and gripping tightly the bed sheets with her free hand.

“Are you close, princesa?”

“Yes, I’m so so close.” Kim was a moaning mess, panting heavily, mumbling unintelligible words, writhing her body from the intense pleasure. “Harder babe, faster!”

And Trini did as she was told, she fastened her movements, pounding into Kim’s pussy harder. Kim’s left hand was on Trini’s back, raking her fingers up and down Trini’s spine, knowing that the scratches were painful if it was a normal human body, but thanks to their ranger abilities they stung only a little and they lasted only a couple of hours thanks to their accelerated healing. 

The only sounds that were heard were Kim’s loud moans and the slipping sound of Trini’s fingers into the raven haired girl’s center. When Trini curled her fingers and bit on Kim’s nipple at the same time, the pink ranger fell apart, she tipped over the edge, white heat flowing out of her aching pussy. Trini slowed her movements, helping Kim ride out her orgasm, climbing up to her neck and whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

When Kimberly stopped trembling, Trini retrieved her hand, the pink ranger whining at the loss. When Kim opened her eyes she saw Trini lift her fingers glistening with her cum, “mh wonder how you taste like.” And she put her fingers into her mouth, licking them slowly, putting a show on for the raven haired girl and Kim felt her pussy pulsing all over again watching that wonderful sight. Trini took her fingers out of her mouth, making an exaggerated pop sound.

“What’s the verdict?”

“Delicious.” Kim growled, pulled down her lover and attacked Trini’s lips, tasting herself on her tongue. When they separated Kimberly stared into the yellow ranger’s eyes with pure lust and said in a hoarse voice, “sit on my face.”

“Wh-What?”

“You heard me. Sit. On. My. Face.” Every word was accompanied with a kiss. Kimberly grasped Trini’s ass and pushed her up until the latina was straddling her face.

“Oh god.” Trini took a deep breath but came out ragged, feeling her arousal dripping on Kim’s face. 

Kim took one tentative long lick, not wanting to waste any more time. She wanted to make Trini see the stars, make her feel what she just experienced. When Trini’s legs gave out a little she chuckled, the vibrations setting a fire within the yellow ranger.

“Hold on the headboard babe.” Trini did as she was told, not trusting her legs. She gripped tightly on the headboard, her knuckles turning white. When Kimberly licked her once again she gripped the hardwood tightly, hearing a light cracking sound but she paid no mind to it. Kimberly’s tongue was doing amazing things, making her feel like she was flying. Her skilled tongue alternated between tapping on her clit and entering her pulsating pussy.

The pink ranger sneaked a hand between Trini’s legs and without notice she entered two fingers into the latina’s wet cunt.

“FUCK! KIM!” Trini tipped her head back, moaning loudly.

The pink ranger stopped for a moment her ministrations on the girl’s clit to say with a hoarse tone, “that’s right baby, scream my name. Let everyone know who is making you feel so good.”

And Trini did it, her moans increasing in volume, her hips grinding onto Kim’s face, the other girl helping her with her other hand that grasped her ass. “Are you close baby?”

“Yes, princesa. So close.”

“Are you going to come for me, _amor_?” And then she sucked her clit harshly, curled her fingers into her center and squeezed her ass. And that was what set Trini’s off. She came screaming Kim name, screwing her eyes shut and made her body fall into a blissful sensation. She continued to softly rotate her hips, mumbling something in spanish that Kim didn’t comprehend, the pink ranger lapping up her juices, trying to take it all. 

When Trini stopped her movements with her hips, her body collapsing from exhaustion, Kim pulled her fingers out, hearing Trini whine.

When she didn’t feel the yellow ranger move she slapped lightly on her ass, “are you already asking for round two?” She laughed lightly, leaning her right cheek on Trini’s thigh. When Trini didn’t respond she looked up and saw her teammate looking sheepishly at her headboard between her hands, a deep blush present on her face. “Wha-?”

“Uhm... I’m sorry Kim, I wasn’t in control of my strength, I was too focused on _your tongue_. I’m sorry I broke your bed, I promise I’ll buy you a new one, maybe tomorrow we ca-“ She was stopped mid sentence by Kim’s laugh. She looked down at the pink ranger, only then realizing their positions, so she got off Kim’s face and sat on her knees on the bed, headboard still in hand. Kimberly sat up and took off the hardwood from Trini’s hands, throwing it on the floor and bracketing her face. “I don’t care about my stupid bed. It’s fine Trin. We can always try to fix it, but right now it’s not my first priority. You are.”

“Am I?” Trini asked with a cute confused face, but with a small smile appeared on her lips. 

“Of course! I have waited to do that for a very long time. God Trini I had a feelings for you for months now, but I wasn’t too sure about you liking me back.” 

“Are you kidding me? You were the queen B, I watched you from afar and had a crush on you way before we became Power Rangers.” 

“Really?” The pink ranger had an incredulous look on her face.

“Yes. But I didn’t liked you because you were the popular chick, I always thought there was more about you that you weren’t showing. And then we found the stones, we became friends-no you guys became my family. But you Kim, god, you are amazing. Inside and out. You act like you’re like this tough, mysterious girl, carrying this ‘don’t fuck with me or I’ll punch you in the face’ vibe, but I know that you are a big softie inside.” 

Kim’s eyes started to water at the beautiful things Trini was saying, “Well, look who’s talking, the badass who is actually a big cute puppy.” She smiled lovingly at her and kissed her sweetly.

The two girls separated because their smiles were too big to keep kissing. 

“There’s something I need to ask you.” Trini said with determination in her eyes. Kim nodded, anxiety rising in her chest.

“Kimberly Ann Hart-“ she paused looking intensely into the raven haired girl’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Yes?” Kimberly responded with a loving glint into her eyes and a smile appearing on her face.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” 

Kim’s heart skipped a beat, she had a dumb smile on her face but recovered quickly, turning that dumb smile into a loving one, her eyes welling up with happy tears. “Yes, yes, yes, YES!” Kim squealed and jumped on Trini and attacked the yellow ranger’s lips in a searing kiss, the force of the push making Trini fall on her back on the bed, Kimberly following her, falling on top of her.

The two were stopped by both of their phones, chiming with text messages. 

**TheAwesomeBlackRanged** : Why am I all of a sudden overflowed by a wave of happiness?

**BC** : You guys felt that too? I thought I was imagining things. 

**BossBitch** : I felt it too guys. Trini? Kim? What are you doing? What’s going on?

The two girls laughed at the text messages. “Are we gonna tell them?” Trini laughed, a big smile on her face. It wasn’t uncommon for them. Thanks to the morphing grid, they shared this strange connection where they felt the emotions of the other Rangers.

“Mh maybe tomorrow, I need a second taste.” Kim said with a sly smirk on her face, pulling Trini’s face closer to hers and kissing her passionately.

“Mh I’m not opposed to that.”


End file.
